Fly Spy/Transcript
This is the transcript of the Sonic X episode, "Fly Spy". spots a building via her Treasure Scope. Smiling, she flies towards the building. The inside of the building is shown and in the heart of it, there is a glass case encasing a shiny, white diamond which is viewed by from a room via a surveillance camera. One security guard is seen reading a book while another two are playing cards with one another. : Guard 1: Anybody hungry? Huh? footage shows Rouge walking up to the diamond. Hey! jumps up close to the diamond and the alarm goes off. : Guard 2: What's going on? : Guard 3: What's wrong? : Guard 2: How could anybody get in there? : Rouge: at the diamond. Ahh... Heee yaaa! kicks the glass case, causing it to break. She picks up the diamond. Hello, gorgeous! : Guard 1: We'll lock down the place! first guard presses two buttons. Doors around the facility begin to close. Nobody's getting out of here now! while the other two guards run off before the first guard follows. The three guards run through the corridor and prepare to arm themselves. Hands in the air! glass case is seen lying on the ground and the diamond has disappeared. In its place rests a card. The guards walk up to the card. Thank you?! What, is this a gag? three guards look up that the roof of the building has been lifted. Meanwhile, Rouge is flying through the quiet night city of Station Square. : Rouge: You may not be a Chaos Emerald, but you'll do, for now... Sonic X opening theme "Gotta Go Fast" or "Sonic X" plays. The scene shifts to the garage of the Thorndyke Mansion with Scarlet Garcia broadcasting news. : Scarlet: I'm coming to you live from the National Museum where officials say that the world's largest diamond was stolen late last night. Long-enforced authorities are baffled by the outbreak of precious gem robberies but private sources tell SSTV that they believe that this was merely the biggest in a series of jewel thefts that have plagued Station Square in recent days. : Amy: Sonic? : Scarlet: This is Scarlet Garcia, SSTV News. : Amy: Hey Cream, have you seen Sonic? : Cream: The last time we saw him he was with Chris and Tails but I'm not sure where they went. cries. : Amy: That's too bad. Hey, feel like having some pizza? : Cream: Yes! Are you sure it's okay? : Amy: You bet it is! Sonic's loss is your gain! and Cheese beamed with excitement. The scene shifts to the X Tornado flying overhead of the city. Sonic is spinning a ball on his finger. : Chris: Tails, see anything down there? : Tails: No. steers the X Tornado, causing Sonic to fall off. Nothing there. : Chris: Don't worry, we're gonna find those emeralds. And Sonic will help, right? turns around and realizes that Sonic has disappeared. Uh... Sonic... uh wh-where are you? is seen barely holding on to the X Tornado with the ball. The scene shifts into the White House. : President: Something has to be done, gentlemen. We must take action, Eggman is a threat to our nation security. We've no choice but to launch an attack. : Chairman: Mr. President, I want to stop this Eggman as much as you do but it's not so simple. : Chairman advisor: I'm afraid the chairman is right, sir. After examining the remnants of one of Eggman's robots, we've determined that his technical capabilities and military hardware far surpass our current weapon system. : Jerome: That may be so, but it doesn't change the fact that something must be done. : Advisor: Would you consider asking Sonic to assist in this mission? : President: Sonic? : Advisor: Eggman's an unusual enemy, sir, and that calls for an unusual ally. With this in mind, sir, I think Sonic's got what it takes to get the best of it. He just might be the only hope we have, Mr. President. : President: That's true, but how do we even communicate with a hedgehog? : Advisor: Our operatives have observed speaking with the young boy he's staying with. He understands the language. : President: Fine, then we'll do it. : Advisor: Sir, I think you've made the right decision. scene shifts over to Chris' elementary school. : Frances: Hey, I bet that that's that Chaos Emerald you and Sonic have been trying to find, Chris! : Chris: Kind of! : Danny: It looks like that? : Mr. Stewart: Let's keep the chatting to a minimum and focus on the painting. : Chris and Danny: Ah, right! and Danny return to painting their pictures while Mr. Stewart takes notice of Chris' painting. : Mr. Stewart: What's that you're painting, Chris? : Chris: Err... an emerald. : Mr. Stewart: But I thought all emeralds are supposed to be green. : Chris: Uh, I think you're right. I'll just start over. : Mr. Stewart: No, Chris. Your emerald can be in any color you wanted it to be. Matter of fact, I heard a red emerald was found somewhere recently in around Silky Heights. : Chris: Whaaa?! stands up and some kids turn to him. Ah, sorry... : Mr. Stewart: In fact, if I'm not mistaken, they found that emerald in an old dilapidated factory not too long ago. is seen hiding, listening to what Mr. Stewart has just said. : Rouge: Hm, who knows what interesting little tippets you can pick up if you hang around long enough! hides back. Later on, the school bell rings. Chris bursts out of the school doors while Danny follows. : Danny: Hey, Chris! Wait for me! Stewart watches the two running from his classroom and smiles while drinking his cup of drink. The scene shifts into the Thorndyke Mansion's garage. Hi, I'm Danny. Nice to meet you. : Amy: Hi there, I'm Amy. This is my friend, Tails. : Tails: Hi. : Danny: Hey. : Chris: Uh, where's Sonic? : Tails: He left already, and it's about time I head out, too. X Tornado prepares for take-off. Let's take off! zooms around the city stopping in front of a sign in a junction. The sign points "Factory" is located towards the right of the junction. : Sonic: That way... Huh? X Tornado flies by. : Danny: Alright! Yeah, this is the coolest thing ever! : Chris: Okay, cool it. Will you, Danny? : Amy: Look! There's Sonic! is seen waving at the X Tornado before zooming off. The X Tornado follows him, creating a breeze that shakes the sign off. : Rouge: from the bushes. Hah! They fell for it! flies for sometime until she arrives at the factory and lands outside it. That's it! Now... see if I can find another emerald. enters in the warehouse and searches around until she sees a shining bead and proceeds to pick it up. Well what's this? suddenly flash at Rouge. G.U.N soldiers are seen pointing guns at Rouge. My, my... Trying to trap me? : Topaz: Don't make a move! starts walking towards Rouge. : Rouge: Whatever you like! proceeds with handcuffs. You know, you're pretty tough for an old lady! G.U.N soldiers burst in laughter. Topaz blushes. : Topaz: What are you clowns laughing at?! Commander! : Commander: Huh? Coughs. stop laughing. : Rouge: I'm not going anywhere. Matter of fact, I like being in the spotlight! : Commander: Forget the cuffs! towards Rouge and Topaz What's your name? : Rouge: I'm Rouge, that's Rouge the Bat! : Commander: Hey, I've seen you somewhere before. That's right! You're the one who snuck into the National Museum and stole that diamond, aren't you? : Rouge: Who me? : Commander: We set up a trap to catch Sonic and look who do we wind up with a jewel thief. Funny how things work out that way! shifts to Sonic running along the road at sunset while the X Tornado follows him. : Danny: Man, I'm starving... : Chris: Me too! shifts into the White House. : Rouge: Boy, I could really go for a cup of coffee. : Topaz: What?! Listen, missy! This isn't a country club. You're in deep trouble. : Rouge: Yeah yeah, I know, so I've heard, but all I want is a cup of coffee. Don't be such a nag! : Topaz: A what?! A nag, huh?! : Commander: Hey, get her a coffee, Topaz! : Topaz: Hmph, aye aye! walks over to the coffee set and prepares a cup of coffee. She doesn't deserve it if you ask me! : Rouge: My, my, Topaz eh? Isn't that the name of a gem? office door opens; the President, his advisor and Jerome Wise enters in. Topaz turns around and accidentally pours coffee on her hands, causing her to knock the cup of coffee. : President: Case of dinginess, Topaz? : Topaz: I'm-I'm sorry, Mr. President, sir... : Jerome: So, you're Rouge. : Rouge: Hi! : Jerome: Well, Rouge, I imagine that you must be wondering why we brought you here today. : Rouge: Uh-huh. : Advisor: Listen, Rouge. We'd like to make a deal. : Rouge: A deal, huh? : President: We are willing to offer you a complete immunity of your crimes. That is, if you decide to join our team. : Rouge: Join your team? As what? : Advisor: You'll work as an undercover agent, for the President. : Rouge: Wow! Imagine me, a real-life secret agent! Tell me, why would you want a naughty little jewel thief like me on your team? : President: That is none of your business, young lady! Do we have a deal? : Rouge: Umm... thinking Who knows, working as an agent, I might get closer to the Chaos Emeralds! loud Mr. Pres, you got yourself a deal! : President: Congratulations, agent! Welcome aboard. President proceeds to shake hands with Rouge. : Rouge: Chuckles Err, does this mean I don't get to keep my diamond? : President: Uh, oh right. Well, what do you think? : Jerome: Well, the case is still considered unsolved, as long as you promise not to talk. : President: There you have it. smiles. The scene shifts back to the junction where the sign is. Sonic picks up the sign and looks towards the left. : Sonic: Looks like I'll have to take my chances. zooms off towards the left while the X Tornado follows. The scene shifts to an evening flight where Rouge and the G.U.N soldiers. Topaz attaches a yellow object to Rouge's wrist. : Rouge: What's this thing? : Commander: That is a bomb. : Rouge: A bomb?! : Commander: If we push this remote control here, it's bye bye batty. See, we don't exactly trust you so maybe you'd be a good little girl and maybe we won't have to use it. : Rouge: Hmph! : Topaz: Just think of it as a little bracelet. : Rouge: A bracelet that explodes?! : Topaz: It's supposed to be functional, not fashionable! : Rouge: Looks like something an old lady would wear! Why don't you try it on? : Topaz: Blushes What does that mean?! : Rouge: Just what you are thinking, just-grandma! : Commander: Ladies, please! : Pilot: Approaching drop point, Commander! Straight ahead! : Commander: Yep! Roger! Get ready! Topaz, Commander and the two G.U.N. soldiers drop from the plane, opening out their parachutes to land safely on the island. scene shifts to the factory, where Sonic, Tails, Amy, Chris and Danny arrive at. : Amy: Hmm... what is this place? It gives me the creeps. Well, now what? There's nothing here. : Tails: Something seems strange here, Sonic. Who would've moved that sign? : Sonic: Beats me. and Danny fall asleep. The scene shifts to the island where Dr. Eggman's fortress is located at. The Commander looks through his binoculars. : Commander: I don't see an entrance anywhere! Come on, where is it? : Rouge: Ugh, do I have to do everything? grabs the rope and flies towards the fortress. The Commander grabs the remote and proceeds to press the button. : Commander: Oh yeah?! stops the Commander from pressing the button. : Topaz: Hold on! Follow me! and the G.U.N soldiers follow Rouge towards the edge of a cliff. A rope drops down and Rouge gives the thumbs-up signal while Topaz does the same. The scene shifts inside where Rouge, Topaz, the Commander and the G.U.N soldiers are sprinting around the fortress corridors. : Rouge: This way! Commander grabs Rouge's hand. : Commander: Hold on, where are you going? : Rouge: Don't be so jumpy! You want me to help out or don't you? : Commander: No funny stuff! : Rouge: I'm on your team now! : Commander: Alright, just checking! Commander presses a button on his device, revealing a map of the fortress. Okay, let's move in! continues on moving around the fortress. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman lies asleep. We don't have much farther! Now, if we could just find the power output sector. : Topaz: Any idea where that might be? : Rouge: I guess I must've left my map at home! : Topaz: Well, it's almost dawn. What do you think we should do, Commander? : Commander: We don't have much time, let's keep looking! Commander and the G.U.N soldiers proceed on but Rouge looks ahead in another corridor. : Rouge: Commander. Mind if I have myself a look around? : Commander: Are you kidding? How do I know I can trust you? : Rouge: You can! I'll be right back! : Topaz: I'll go with her just in case. : Rouge: Whatever... : Commander: Alright then. Topaz the device and the remote. Remember, don't do anything reckless! : Topaz: Yes sir- : Rouge: Aye aye! frowns at Rouge. The G.U.N soldiers and the Commander exit out of the base while Rouge and Topaz continue on. They see a particular door. This could get messy, especially for an old gal like you! delivers several kicks to the door, busting it open. They look around and see a machine containing the cyan-colored Chaos Emerald. My, my... Well hello! It's beautiful! door opens and a robot, E-70 Noizi is seen. Topaz walks towards Rouge. : Topaz: I have the strangest feeling that we're being watched. robot claw suddenly appears and grabs Topaz. Rouge turns around and sees a robot claw coming towards her but Rouge avoids it. Please, help me Rouge! : Rouge: Hang in, girl! swoops down. A speaker emerges from Noizi while Rouge channels her attack into a Screw Kick. Noizi emits a loud alarm, giving Rouge, Topaz, the Commander and the G.U.N. soldiers earaches from the sound. : Commander: What is that?! inside, Dr. Eggman suddenly wakes up and falls off his chair. : Dr. Eggman: It must be... intruders! scene shifts to Rouge as she falls to her knees as the alarm continues. : Rouge: That sound... it hurts my ears! rotates one of its pegs, releasing out a louder alarm. Rouge screams in pain as she tries to cover her ears. : Topaz: I can't take it! Help me, please! shifts to Dr. Eggman. : Dr. Eggman: That scream is coming from Noizi! Someone's trying to make off with my Chaos Emerald, and we can't have that now, can we? Go get them, Sneezer! the number 14 button. GAH! Blast that infernal voice! section of the floor beneath Eggman lowers itself with Eggman. shifts to Rouge. : Rouge: I'll go and save! Huh?! Guardbot, E-12 Behemoth and Sneezer enters in the room where Rouge, Topaz and Noizi are at. Guardbot and Sneezer attack Rouge (the loud alarm subsides) but she avoids them, causing the attacks to damage the room itself. : Topaz: Rouge! attacks reveal a room beneath the floor. The power generator! performs her Screw Kick at Noizi but Noizi turns its peg and releases its loud alarm again, causing Rouge to scream in pain and fall to the ground due to the pain. Noizi tilts back and forth in place while Topaz screams. Rouge gets up. : Rouge: I've had enough of this! shoots at Rouge who avoids by back-flipping. Its attacks hit Sneezer and then Sneezer launches two missiles at Behemoth and the glass case containing the emerald. Ah! Oh no! I've lost the Chaos Emerald! emits the alarm causing Rouge to scream in pain. Alright, you're fooling around the wrong girl! looks at her bomb bracelet, breaks it from her. Guardbot attacks Rouge but she dodges it, flies up and tosses the bracelet into Noizi's speaker. The alarm finally stops and Noizi attempts to pick it up with its claw. Push that button! proceeds to grab the remote and successfully presses the button causing the bomb in Noizi's speaker to detonate, destroying the speaker. Topaz drops to the floor. Noizi's tilts from side to side. Meanwhile Eggman is running through the corridors of the base. Rouge delivers a Screw Kick and pierces through Noizi and then she grabs Topaz and flies off. Hang on tight! flies towards Eggman. Move it! : Dr. Eggman: Excuse me... Who's that? Oh... screams as Noizi explodes in flames. The flames burst through the corridor and out of the base but Rouge and Topaz escape safely. The Commander and the G.U.N soldiers look up at them. : Topaz: Rouge, I don't know how to thank you. : Rouge: I do. Lose some weight! : Dr. Eggman: Help... mommy... shifts to Chris' elementary school. Chris and Danny are seen sleeping. : Mr. Stewart: Uh, Chris, Danny... Stewart shakes their bodies. Chris and Danny suddenly wake up. Some of the kids turned to look at them. : Chris and Danny: Uh, we're sorry... : Mr. Stewart: Now Chris, I get the feeling that you and Danny didn't get enough sleep, last night. It's okay to have adventures, just make sure to get to bed on time. : Chris: Huh? How did you know, sir? : Mr. Stewart: Just a wild guess... : Chris and Danny: Thanks, Mr. Stewart. Laughs. [The Sonic X closing theme "Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) plays while the credits roll.] Category:Transcripts